Magical family
by Luna Turquesa
Summary: OHSHCxHPxFemNaruto Haruhi's cousins have had it with their lives and have decided to try a normal one. Well it's going to be hard with the Host Club. REWRITTEN...may have language unsuitable for those who can't handle it.....
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I'm back. Now seriously I had a good excuse as to why I've been gone…..well I had my internet disconnected by my parents. They said something about me needing to go out more or some shit like that. Anyways I went out more; got myself a girlfriend and I've been hanging out with her for since then. Anyways now my parents want me to concentrate on studying more and pay less attention to my dating status so they gave me back the internet. Now does anyone understand their reasoning? Anyways I rewrote this whole story because I really liked the idea of having a host clubxHPxFemNaru crossover; frankly I've never read one. Anyways I was reading Blue's story and all the while I keep thinking that it can be better and lets all admit this….a little more realistic. So I called her up like at three in the morning which I think is an hour ahead or behind where she lives and asked her if I could rewrite it. I got yelled at and I'm sure she did too since she woke up her parents but I finally got the okay….as well as the okays on rewriting some other stories……**

**I've changed things here and I finally came to the topic of Harry, Naruto (which will be called Keiko) and Haruhi being related. I thought of possible explanations and finally I came up with one! (I was going to either forfeit the idea of having them related of have Harry and Keiko related to other hosts)**

**Haruhi's mom's cousin is Lily so Harry would be Haruhi's second cousin? ( I asked my parents what cousin that would be and they said they don't have a term for that. I'm not sure if I should believe them so if you can come up with an answer then please tell me.)**

**And Keiko is Haruhi's cousin because Keiko's mom is Ryoji "Ranka" little sister. I will try to have one of the characters say this again but in case I forget then I at least explained it to ya.**

She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe it then and she still couldn't believe it now even as she was being escorted out the village gates. She turned her head slightly to stare back at her once best friends. All of them staring at her with mix emotions everything except forgiveness. She should have known this was going to happen sooner or later after all secrets can never be hidden.

She didn't see why they could forgive her and accept her back into the group, after all she no longer held the most hated demon. She had merged with it when she had turned sixteen, all right not really merged the demon was pretty much dying and he said that he didn't care anymore. He said after he dies he'll just be reborn and have to train his ass back to the level he once was which was no big deal to him and so he just faded away leaving her with absolutely nothing but the cold stares and empty words everyone gave her.

Maybe it was the fact that she had kept the secret of her being the jinchurikii of the great nine tailed fox or maybe it was the fact that she had tricked them all into believing she was a boy until she was sixteen. Such small reason yet it had cost her everything. Her friends, her life and her career.

She smiled faintly as she remembered the smug smiles the council had when they told her that she was banished from Konoha for hiding potential secrets that might have endangered the village. What a load 

of bull shit she thought. They were enjoying the fact that her friends where against her and they took advantage of it.

After reaching the boarder the guards let go of her arms and she noted to herself that she would have bruises on them by tomorrow. She turned and watched as they leapt onto a nearby tree and headed back to the village.

She was no longer a ninja….they had made sure to cut off her chakra net work and to suppress all her knowledge on genjutsu, and ninjutsu. They had made sure she was defenseless….she smirked or so they thought, after all she was never good at taijutsu making them believe she couldn't fully use it for ninja abilities and she never actually showed her other ability. Well of course they knew of the type of people with her abilities existed but they never heard of a ninja that was half witch as well.

'Maybe I should contact Dumbledore and ask if I can still take up his offer of studying in his school……after all studying by myself is tougher…….no I can't there's a war going on, well that is if I trust my hot tempered of a cousin……heck of course I do and knowing the wizards they won't believe him until it's too late. Then they will come here and ask Tsunade for help and if I'm there then it will cause more unnecessary problems……my only option left is go and live as a muggle with my uncle.' She shivered when she remembered her last visit with her uncle. She was seven and it was a year after her aunt died, Sarutobi, the only one who knew the truth, had advised her to check up on her cousin.

She sighed and pulled out a thin scroll from her pack and bit her thumb. She pulled out something she hadn't used in a long time an orange cell phone with a fox key chain. She flipped it open and quickly dialed a number slightly wondering why she could have a signal.

"_Moshi-Moshi!" _Her uncle's cheerful voice rang through.

"Ojisan? It's Keiko. Um…..I have a problem….." She explained her current situation and after waiting for her uncle to stop crying he quickly ordered her to come 'home.'

She smiled and grabbed her fallen back pack before running off to the coast to catch a boat that traveled through the dimension boarder.

Meanwhile …..

Harry could not believe it! Why couldn't they trust him?! He was the boy-who-lived! He had clearly stated that Voldemort had returned and that he had caused Cedric's death yet they thought other things. He even started to assume that Dumbledore didn't believe him either since he clearly wasn't doing anything.

The cold stares, the whispers behind his back, he now understood his cousin and all he went through. He wondered how she ever kept sane throughout her childhood. Whatever she did he'll have to ask her some other time right now he had to figure out what he will do. After all he had no intentions of actually 

going back to Hogwarts, a place where no one trusted him but the few friends that had always had his back. He though hard until finally the only option came to him. He sighed in one hand his aunt would be glad he quit Hogwarts, well he wasn't going to tell her he fully quit being a wizard, but on the other hand he wasn't quite sure if she would like the idea of him staying with her asexual cousin but heck it was worth a shot.

He quietly descended the stairs towards the kitchen, glad that his uncle was at work and his pig of a cousin was out with his brainless friends. He knocked before entering, ignoring the glare his aunt sent him.

"Aunt Petunia…..I have to tell you something." He, though it killed him, kindly asked his aunt to sit down which she hesitantly did.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts. I don't want to go back." He let the information sink in and for the first time in his life his aunt looked at him without hate.

"What I want you to know though is that I plan on living with Ryoji…..after all once I don't go to Hogwarts Uncle Vernon will most likely try to get me out of the house so it will be better for all of us if I leave." His aunt looked at him before thinking of everything. Finally she got up and pulled out a phone book before handing it to him.

"Call him. Make sure he accepts." She ordered pushing the phone into his hands. Harry dialed the number and waited. He was trying to remember the few words he had learned. After all he only visited once when he was four and he was told to come along since his aunt's cousin died or something like that. After feeling like an idiot from his visit, though he understood that he was only four and it was natural, he had found a Japanese-English dictionary and had studied. But that was a while ago and ever since his Hogwarts acceptance he had stopped.

His heart was beating quickly and he was slightly nervous.

"_Moshi-moshi." _After all these years he still remembered his uncle's, if you could call him that, energetic attitude. He shuddered when a memory of his uncle trying to fit him into a skirt appeared in his mind. His uncle had thought that since he had such a feminine figure he could pass off as a girl.

"Um…Ryoji-jisan? This is Harry….I don't know if you remember me but I'm Lily's son. I was-" He was cut off.

"_Of course I remember you Harry-chan! What do you need?" _ And so Harry began telling Ryoji everything after all his aunt had clearly forgotten Japanese and had forgotten that Haruhi was born a witch as well so Ryoji was fully aware of the magic in the family.

"_That is so like her. Of course you can come live with me though it may be a bit tight since Keiko is also coming but we can fix that as time passes. I'm sure if you tell your aunt that I said yes she'll book you on _

_the first flight to Japan just to get rid of you!" _Harry smiled as he said good bye and told his answer to his aunt.

"Well I'll call and make the arrangements. You get pack I want you out as soon as possible. She didn't have to tell Harry twice as he was already up the stairs and to his room.

Haruhi slowly made her way up the stairs and opened the door to her apartment. It was her father's day off so she wasn't surprised to see him already eating.

"Haruhi-chan! I have some good news!" She sat down and served herself some meat before giving her attention to her father.

"Remember your cousins? Keiko-kun and Harry-chan?"

"Vaguely." She said.

"Well there coming to stay with us." He then explained the different situations and Haruhi slowly wondered how they were going to manage.

**Well there's the prologue. I know it's short but that's what prologues are suppose to be. Anyways you just saw the rewritten version of Blue's prologue. Now I know you must be confused on the chan and kun thing well Ranka is basing it off their appearance. Harry's appeance when he was young was explained as being feminine well he was mal-nourished and that would explain his frame. I'm leaving Keiko's appearance up to you so since he added kun to her she had a tomboyish look/personality. Yes Haruhi and Ranka are aware of the Ninja/magic thing .**


	2. Stories unfold!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter or Ouran high School Host Club.**

**Pipticken- thank you for reviewing and getting me to actually come around and start writing this again.**

**EVERYONE THANK PIPTICKEN!**

**Okay ya sorry about not updating…I just forgot my goal for this but I just figured it out, also I apologize for the short chapter but I'm working on stuff right now and I just wanted to post this to tell you guys I haven't forgotten! So without further ado let's go on to chapter two!**

Haruhi sighed as she re-read the letter her father had left attached to the door.

HARU-CHAN!

Your cousin Keiko-kun will be arriving around brunch hour.

Harry-chan will be here around noon.

Make sure to make them feel welcomed! I talked it out with Kyouya-kun

and he's agreed to let you leave the Host Club early!

Show them around town and help them get their supplies for school!

~Papa

She groaned at the mention of Kyouya and the favor her father had asked wondering how much her debt will increase. Deciding to deal with it when she got to school she put on her shoes and began her walk towards the bus stop.

Overseas, in the sky a certain blonde haired girl was having a small tasteless lunch on a plane. Why is it that they ask so much for an airplane ticket and the food has no flavor what so ever? She was going to go around town and find some ramen or something after the plane lands. She took a sip of some soda she had asked, she had forgotten how different the ninja world was compared to her cousins world.

She flipped her phone open and a picture popped up, one of her cousin Haruhi and her friends.

'Host Club…what a joke.' She inwardly laugh. Her uncle had explained to her Haruhi's entire situation and she couldn't help but laugh. It was just like one of those sappy drama shows Ino and Sakura where so into. The thought of the two hurt her but she quickly pushed them aside and began making plans for her new life.

"Mama is the school's uniform cute?" Keiko turned to look at a little brown haired girl and her mother and a sudden thought hit her.

'Damn I have to go back to school!' She grumbled. With a stomach full her eyes couldn't help but began to drift close and soon she was sound asleep.

In another plane a skinny black haired boy was reading up on the Japanese language his food already finished and his drink and dessert left for him to munch on.

' So I'm going to be living with Haruhi, Keiko and my weird uncle…it's going to be interesting…I wonder what the laws for magic are over there.' He checked his watch.

'the Ninja Nations aren't that far from Japan about three hours away so she should be there by now.' He mused as he grabbed another piece of his cookie and bit it.

'I'm going to have go to a regular school since from what I heard, Japan doesn't have a school…hm…it's been a while since I've gone to a public school.' He smiled at the thought of finding regular public school strange.

'But it is high school…and high school is usually strange.'

Time flew by and soon classes were over and the third music room was filled with chattering girls. Haruhi sighed, she hadn't gotten any lecture from Kyouya and she wasn't sure if she should be worried or glad.

"Haruhi-kun what are you thinking about." One of her regular's asked. (I have no clue what the names of the customers are I'll look them up by next chapter though!) Haruhi blinked and put on one of her natural smile.

"My cousins are coming to live with me and I was just thinking that they should be at home right now…well at least one of them." Her customers perked at the opportunity of being told of Haruhi's family.

"Oh! Tell us about them!" She asked eagerly. Unaware the host club members where listening.

"Well it's been a while since we actually spent time together. The last time I saw them they come for my mother's funeral…Keiko should be at home right now…she doesn't live that far. Well her mother was my dad's little sister, she's a year older than me and from what I remember she was quite a tomboy a characteristic my dad said she got from her mother. She looks more like her dad though, she had blonde hair and bright blue eyes."

"What's her full name?" One of the girls ask ready to make a mental note in case she ever needed advice for something involving Haruhi.

"Namikaze Keiko."

"Oh and will her parents be joining her later on?" Another asked, Haruhi frowned here.

"Keiko…never knew her parents. Her mother died during childbirth and her father died in an accident that same day. She was put in the care of one of her father's acquaintances." Haruhi heard many gasp and noted that she had attracted the attention of the entire room.

"That's so sad!" Honey stated, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Ya well my other cousin…his life isn't that different. His mother was my mother's cousin and she married an English man. My cousins name is Potter Harry and well at the age of one his parent's were murdered, it was quite a shock but apparently no one knows what happened except that the murderer tried to kill Harry but all he got was a scar on his forehead. He's been living with his aunt and well life hasn't been well for him."

"Oh how sad!" Her customers where at tears as well as some of the other host's customers.

"Ya but they don't let that get to them. Sure they wished they knew the care of parents but Harry is a natural at sports he was quiet popular for that at his old school and Keiko is someone that can befriend anyone and someone you can enjoy yourself with. If they weren't that then I wouldn't have told you their stories."

Kyouya stood up.

"Which reminds me shouldn't you be going now? Your father wanted you to show them around before it got dark." Haruhi nodded and looked back to her customers her were begging her to bring them by sometime.

"Um…I'm not sure if I can." 'But knowing the host club they'll find a way.' She grumbled.

At that same moment two planes had landed on letting off a blonde haired girl who had nothing more than a backpack and a need to satisfy her hunger. After getting a cab she made it to a shopping district.

In the other plane a boy with messy black hair and a lightning bolt scar stepped off walking towards the luggage all he had was a rather small suitcase filled with shrunken things for easier traveling, a spell he had learned from Hermione. He was glad that he was now in Japan and technically all of his papers should have been transferred to the Japanese ministry. If there was one law he had definitely looked up before moving was the age to do magic which was fifteen.

Calling a cab he got in and gave the directions to his uncle's apartment.

Haruhi unknowingly was being followed by a very curious club and had no way in knowing that the next couple of hours were going to be stressing.

**And there goes the cliffy. Ya Keiko decided to go and get some lunch without telling anyone! How will Haruhi find her! I hope I explained some things there or at least hinted at some. Yes Haruhi modified Harry's story for obvious muggle reasons. Also here's your chance to get a faster update and a longer chapter but I need you to tell me this. Should Haruhi and her dad have magic? Or neither…or just one…also I have decided on you to chose the pairings for any of the characters in all three shows. Yes I'm bringing in other ninjas and some Hogwarts crew but it all depends if they have a pair for them! Also should any of the host club have magic (don't worry I have a clear idea for them not knowing they had magic and for the Japanese ministry not noticing either! As for how come they have a ministry but no school…well they have their own method of teaching…I'll leave that for a future chapter!) REMEMBER ANY CHARACTER meaning you can bring in those characters that only have an episode dedicated to them! Or don't have as much limelight put on them!**


	3. Keiko, Harry meet Host Club!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter or OHSHC!**

**Ninja: I'm back! Ha well my vacation has been great so far and seeing as how a lot of people seem to enjoy this fic I decided to concentrate on it for a while…probably the new one's I posted should also be worked on but well I'll do that later. **

**Oh and er…salixshadow your last review…I have no idea what it happened but all the 'i' were…well un-dotted. Just wanted to point that out cause it looks cool!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER THREE!**

Haruhi sighed as she looked at her 'friends' who all, except for Kyouya and Mori who both were just looking around, looked slightly ashamed.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked exasperated.

"We wanted to meet your cousins Haru-chan! Please don't be mad at us!" Honey asked tears, which Haruhi doubted were real, started to gather in his eyes.

"Well there's nothing I can do to stop you so, fine whatever." Haruhi sighed turning on her heal and walking down the sidewalk. She had no clue as to where Keiko was but she was seriously hoping she could lose the host club, which she had spotted following her a few minutes ago.

_**Flashback!**_

_Haruhi had gotten off the bus and had quickly walked home, trying to come up with a way to keep her rather 'unique' cousins away from the hectic life that was Ouran, as well as the Host Club. She knew her father and if her cousins hadn't change that much from the long time they haven't been in contact then she could assume that she knew her cousins pretty well as well, and sure enough her father would find a way to get them into Ouran and her cousins would fully agree. Harry would most likely get in through a sports scholarship, Keiko well Haruhi wasn't so sure but she knew that there was brains in that little blonde head of hers. _

_Fumbling with the keys for a bit and still deep in thought she didn't even hear the small commotion the Host Club always seemed to cause whenever they were over. She opened the door and stepped in only to stop frozen in her spot. It took her time to register the young man sitting in front of her t.v. set a dictionary in one hand and his other hand moving through his messy black hair. He turned to her revealing beautiful emerald eyes hidden behind big glasses and a thunderbolt scar on his forehead. Then it clicked and she smiled._

"_Konnichi wa! Harry-__**itoko**__! It's been so long!" He smiled._

"_Erm…konnichi wa Haruhi-itoko…er…" Here he blushed and looked away. There was a reason why Haruhi was a scholarship student at Ouran and that was because she was __smart__ so it didn't take long for her to realize what the problem was._

"_It has been a long time since you've been here and even then you only knew a little." She giggled closing the door and walking over to a nearby book case. She pulled a 'cookbook' out and as it touched her hands it changed, much to Harry's surprise to a spell book. She skimmed through some pages and gave a small 'aha' before quickly running to her room. _

_Harry remained there a bit shocked at the spell used to hide a spell book, then again from the looks of things around the small apartment everything did look normal to a muggle. Haruhi was a witch but she was home schooled since she thought of it somewhat impractical for her dreams to become a lawyer like her mother and thus didn't really want to leave muggle schooling to go learn magic. So it was somewhat obvious that she would still have magical items disguised around the house._

_He snapped back to attention when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Haruhi book and wand in both hands._

"_okay! Here goes!" She pointed the wand at his throat and quickly waved it muttering something in Japanese giving Harry just enough time to wonder if it was a good idea to let her do the spell since he highly doubt her having practice __any __spell in a long time. But it was too late he just saw a blue orb come out of her wand and quickly go into his throat giving him a warm and tingly sensation._

"_Just clear your throat once to speak Japanese twice to go back to English, kay?" Harry cleared his throat and answered._

"_great!" Haruhi smiled before going to place the book back which reverted to its cookbook state as well as returning her wand to wherever she kept it hidden in her room. He would have to get her to start practicing and carrying her wand around more often. She came back and then seemed to remember something._

"_Wait…Papa said Keiko-chan would be here first…" Harry blinked._

"_Well she's not here. When I came the door was locked."_

"_Then how'd you get in?" She asked, Harry pulled out his wand and Haruhi mentally slapped her forehead. _

"_Okay well I'll call the airport and see when the flight came in…maybe papa got your planes mixed up." Haruhi said taking out her cell phone and calling the operator. A few minutes later Haruhi was rubbing her temples._

'_Great Keiko still hasn't changed!' She thought irritably._

"_She's lost isn't she?" Harry asked. Haruhi nodded and began to walk towards the door._

"_I'll come and help you!" Harry stated walking towards the door._

"_That's okay I think I know where she is. I know this city better then you at the moment." Harry reluctantly agreed at this and went to sit back down wishing Haruhi luck._

_Haruhi was down the stairs when he noticed a blond head hiding behind a pole._

'_Please don't let it be who I think it is…' She thought._

_**End of Flashback!**_

And there she was with the Host Club in tow following her down to the small shopping district. Now where to start, she thought looking at the restaurants when suddenly a voice caught her ear.

(Stay with Me by Danity Kane)

Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart  
Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear

Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay

Stay With Me

Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

oooo.. oh oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark...

Haruhi quickly turned around catching the attention of her friends and she gaped at what she saw. Apparently a new store had opened up and for some promotion was having live karaoke and who was the beautiful blonde haired girl singing with a crowd of people around her, her very own cousin Namikaze Keiko. She observed her cousin as she sang that last few lyrics. She was no longer the tomboy that she once remember, the short chopped locks had grown to waist length curls, her body was no longer the flat one of a nine year old but that of a 17 year old girl. She wore a dark navy blue tight shirt on under an orange jacket, with a denim skirt and black boots that reached just below the knees.

Keiko finished and the crowd that had gathered around began to cheer and she took in some deep breaths. She looked around and seem to spot Haruhi. Haruhi noticing this wondered how she recognized her since she cut her hair but smiled when she saw her running over. She was soon engulfed in a hug.

"Haruhi! Long time no see! Is Harry-kun here yet?" She quickly asked. Haruhi chuckled and nodded.

"Hello Keiko-itoko! Yes it has been a while, maybe we should of written more often." She giggled forgetting about the Host Club that were all, again except for Kyouya and Mori, gawking at the two. A hand clamped on Keiko's shoulder and she turned to see a smiling middle aged woman with a man next to her, her husband Keiko concluded.

"Ah that was fun! Thank you!" Keiko said bowing to them and handing back the microphone that she had carried off by accident.

"You have such a lovely voice! Won't you do another one?" The woman asked. Keiko smiled.

"I would but I have to go home now! Thank you again though!" The man and woman both seem to want to get her to do another song before she left and soon the crowd seem to join. Haruhi giggled and pushed her cousin forward.

"Just do an encore!" She encouraged. Keiko gave her a grin and took the mic back from the woman and started on another song.

"She's your cousin Haru-chan!" Haruhi jumped at Honey's voice but turned and gave an uneasy nod.

"Ya, she's Namikaze Keiko." She replied.

"Eh? But she's blonde! She looks more related to Tamaki-dono (?)!" Hikaru and Kaoru both stated.

"Ya well her mother was my father's sister. I guess her father's genes were stronger…" Haruhi said still a bit uneasy, she forgot all about Tamaki. What was he thinking now that he saw Keiko?

She observed the reactions of all the Hosts.

Tamaki: was paying his full attention to Keiko a small pleasant smile on his face.

Mori: well he was difficult in reading but he seemed to be enjoying the show.

Honey: was apparently excited at the fact that Keiko was her cousin.

Hikaru: seemed a bit unimpressed after her explanation.

Kaoru: well what she saw on his features was something that she wasn't sure she was seeing correctly, he was smiling and seemed to have a small tint of pink across his cheeks.

Kyouya: She shivered, he had that calculating look and she knew that he was already making plans on how to use Keiko for more profit. Though how she didn't know after all Keiko was going to go to the public high school, she was going to make sure of that.

The song finished and this time Keiko made sure to leave.

"Well you seem popular." Haruhi stated with a giggle.

"Ya well the couple needed help setting up the karaoke equipment so I volunteered and well they asked me to do one song and ya…" She finished lamely.

"So it's just starting?"

"Yep! Are we going home now?" She asked.

"Why don't we take both of you home Haruhi?" Kyouya asked motioning to a limo that had seem to drive up to them.

"Sure." Haruhi said eyeing the limo then the Host before quickly pushing her curious cousin into the back seat soon followed by herself and the Host.

"I'll leave introductions until we reach the apartment, that way I can introduce you to Harry." Haruhi said crossing her arms. She seriously couldn't think a way to keep her family and the Club away from each other so she might as well just watch over and see what happens.

…

Harry blinked as he stared at his cousins and the guys. Host Club? He thought confused.

" Guys meet my cousins Potter Harry and Namikaze Keiko." Haruhi stated.

"Wow Haruhi your cousins seriously don't look at all like you." Hikaru stated already bored.

"Well apparently they get their looks from their fathers." Haruhi said through clenched teeth obviously annoyed.

"Keiko-chan, Harry-kun, these are my club mates from Ouran Academy. Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takashi, Ootori Kyouya and Suoh Tamaki." The Host Club members looked at Haruhi and each wondered why Haruhi was addressing them so formally.

"Pleasure to meet you." Keiko and Harry stated bowing.

"Are you planning on attending Ouran Academy? From what Haruhi said I think Potter-kun can get a fine sports scholarship while Namikaze-chan(?) can get a music scholarship." Kyouya asked, getting to the point.

"Keiko-chan doesn't know how to play any instruments." Haruhi stated.

"Actually I do, five actually. However I think I prefer to go to the public high school." Keiko corrected.

"Me too. I think the public high school is where I'm going." Harry stated arms crossed, he already disliked this Kyouya person, he gave off a Slytherin vibe.

Kyouya seemed to smirk.

"But wouldn't the two of you like to be with Haruhi?" Tamaki asked though Harry and Haruhi could sense he was talking more to Keiko.

"I would like to but I'm a year older then Haruhi and thus won't be in the same classes as her." Keiko responded, the fact that she and Tamaki were the same age seem to brighten Tamaki even more.

"Ah but-" He started but Kyouya cut him off.

"When will you start classes?"

"In a week." Harry stated.

"Well then that gives you enough time to mull it over. I think we've over stayed our welcome." The last part he said to the rest of the club who all nodded and said their good byes.

Once inside their homes the three teens fell to the floor.

"Why did it feel like we were their latest toy?" Keiko asked.

"Well that's how rich people are." Was the only thing Haruhi could say. The three cousins laughed at that. They spent the rest of their afternoon catching up and talking about the future that would soon come.

'Ouran High School Host Club, hm…interesting.' Keiko thought thinking of the different personalities the boys had.

' Well if we're going to have a normal life why not have an excellent education. Ouran Academy by the sound of it seems to be very prestigious…' Harry wondered.

'Good thing Keiko and Harry are going to a public school, the chances of the Host Club finding out about magic are slimmer that way…'

**Okay so that was short, and since I wanted to hurry up and post it…also it's like 3 in the morning ( when I wrote this cause I'm still in Japan the only thing I've added was the author note in the beginning since I'm posting this when I get back!) So sorry for any mistakes!**

**Itoko- It's a way to refer to a cousin though I think I'm gonna use chan or kun…**

**Tamaki-dono- do the twins refer to him that way? I forgot and I don't want to check it right now.**

**Namikaze-chan- okay I know that when something is profitable Kyouya would be formal but use the first name but then again Keiko isn't a rich girl so he wouldn't need to use her first name but well I was confused as to how he would refer to her.**

**OH! I wonder if they're going to attend Ouran Academy! As you can see the main reason why Haruhi doesn't want Keiko and Harry at Ouran is because then it would be harder for their magic abilities to be kept a secret. The polls from last chapters are still up except for the 'Should Haruhi and her dad have magic or not' since I decided that only Haruhi will have magic. The pairing for Keiko is between the twins and Kyouya. If you would like an update on which pairings are winning then tell me and I'll post it next chapter….so…KEEP VOTING AND REVIEWING!**

**Hope this chapter was to all of your liking it was just the chapter where cousins meet hosts, next chapter will probably be the decision on whether or not Harry and Keiko will attend Ouran cause if they do expect more drama from random OC's, if they go to public school…well still expect drama from random OC's but also the two will somehow get dragged into going to Ouran after school. For those of you that have suggested people from HP world and Naruto World (remember ANYONE not just Konoha people) I'm thinking over possible scenes but for sure from the HP world, Luna and Neville will be coming. (still haven't decided on Naruto world) **


	4. Host Club Charm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, OHSHC or Harry Potter!**

**0.0! I'm shocked at this fics popularity! Is it really that good? Well I'm sure a lot of you are a bit annoyed at how short and slow this fic is going so I'm going to try and make the chapters longer and move things along a bit quicker.**

**AnImEwIlLRuLe: Hahaha! I loved your review it made me laugh! In truth it's because I get such enthusiastic reviews that make me motivated into quickly updating!**

**tachi-chihime- ya don't worry she's going to work on the seal cause come on who doesn't want to have great ninja skills! ya the dress is a going be a HUGE reason why she doesn't want to go to Ouran in this chapter.**

**To those who are wondering.**

**KeikoxKyouya are ahead of Keikoxtwins by TWO votes!**

**HaruhixTwins(specificly Hikaru) are ahead of HaruhixMori by THREE votes!**

**Shikamaru has made it onto the "appearing" list along with Hinata.**

**Honey and Mori having magic is also winning votes along with Nekozawa having magic.**

**YOU CAN STILL VOTE!**

**Well again I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others!**

**Chapter Four**

**Host Club Charm**

The Host Club is closed for the day.

Our deepest apologies to our guests,

club activities will continue tomorrow as always.

-The Host Club

Haruhi sighed as she read the sign ready to turn the door handle and walk into another one of Tamaki's 'fabulous club fun time' plans, when a hand clamped over her shoulder. She jumped a bit but turned around to greet Kyouya.

"It's all right Haruhi, you don't have to be present for this club's meeting you can go home." Haruhi had a sinking feeling when he said this but the thought of actually getting in more study time won her worries over and with a quick good bye she left. Kyouya watched her retreating back until she turned the corner before pushing up his glasses and walking into the room.

"There you are Kyouya-sempai why'd you call us here? Are we waiting for Haruhi?" The twins asked in sync, annoying Kyouya a bit but he shook it off.

"No we're not waiting for Haruhi. The point of our meeting relates to her so it would have been impractical if she were here." He let the information sink in and saw that besides himself and Tamaki, who also knew what the meeting was about, that Honey and Mori seemed to catch on quickly.

"So what's the meeting about?" Hikaru asked sitting down soon followed by his twin.

"Harry-kun and Keiko-chan." Tamaki stated simply, for once calm and collected. The twins along with everyone else where counting down the seconds before he broke out into his usual self. "Must join Ouran Academy!" He yelled rather dramatically, earning a few stares from the group. Well it was nice while it lasted.

"That would be great!" Honey stated taking a bite of chocolate cake.

"One problem though, they've decided on public school remember?" Hikaru stated.

"True but people can always be persuaded. Out of the two I think that if we get Keiko-chan to agree then Harry-kun will have no other choice then to agree as well. I've talked with the scholarship committee and they've agreed to give them a chance, it's just a matter of what they apply for and how quickly they do it." Tamaki stated with fire in his eyes.

"That is why we only have one shot at convincing her. From what my sources just told me a few minutes ago, Keiko was seen at the public high school. If we go now we have time to catch her and take her out for lunch." Kyouya stated, when he finished Tamaki explained more of his 'elaborate' plan to convince the girl and soon they were in a limo in front of the public high school waiting for the blonde haired girl.

Keiko, was sleepy after all last night Haruhi had insisted that she and Harry go and enroll at the high school and just wanting to go to bed the jet lag finally catching up to her she agreed. An hour or so later Harry woke her up and asked her if she really wanted to go to a public school, still a bit drowsy she confessed her interest in Ouran to which Harry grinned and explained to her his thought on the subject and in the end she had agreed to go by herself to the public high school and get some information on the classes.

"Well there you go this is a file with all the information you asked for. I hope to see you as a student soon!" the principles assistant stated with a cheery smile, Keiko eyed her a bit but managed a pleasant smile and thank you.

'How can people naturally be happy all the time?' She wondered to herself as she exited the school, students eyeing her as she passed. She had borrowed some of Haruhi's clothes and with a little magic fitted them to her form. It was a simple attire, jeans, blouse (pale orange) and boots. She skimmed through some of the papers that showed off the different electives.

'Hmm…maybe I should take dance.' She thought to herself, dance was always a hobby of hers back in Konoha, it was a good way of exercising and good for coordination. 'Konoha…' sadly she wondered what her 'friends' were doing. Before she could pounder on the thought any longer she sensed some familiar people that forced herself to look up.

"The Host Club?" She mumbled, her eyes widen and she turned around just in time to be picked up off the ground and carried towards the limo.

"Hey! Put me down!" She hissed not wanting to draw any more attention to her than that was already on her. Mori complied and placed her down in front of the limo door.

"Sorry about that, we thought you would be like Haruhi and try to run off on us." Kyouya stated with a pleasant but still slightly wrong smile. She looked at him. "Well I can't really see why she wouldn't want to spend time with you guys." She stated sarcastically.

"Would you care to join us for lunch?" The Shadow king asked, choosing to ignore her comment. She blinked in surprised and turned to look at the rest.

"er…sorry but-" She was cut off by Honey.

"Please Kei-chan!" Kyouya smirked knowing that the girl couldn't resist Honey's charm and true as soon as she saw him close to tears she quickly accepted the offer.

It was an…awkward…ride to the restaurant the club chose, after all Keiko was riding in the back of a limo with six handsome boys that she had never even had a decent conversation with.

Arriving at the restaurant, which was a bit too much for Keiko's taste, the group was quickly seated at a private area in the back. Picking up the menu she scanned the variety of food and their descriptions before deciding on something simple and placing the order.

"Would you like something to drink while you wait miss?" The waiter asked a bit too eagerly, she ordered some tea and he quickly took the host clubs orders before walking to the kitchen. Keiko turned to the club and sighed.

"What exactly do you guys want? I'm sure you didn't just want to take me out for lunch…" She stated.

"Well we wanted to ask you why you and your cousin don't want to attend the academy." Kaoru stated, surprising everyone by going first. Keiko blinked, where they still going on about that?

"Well…it's not that we don't want to its just that there are a lot of reasons why we can't go." She answered pondering on her own choice of wording.

"There are scholarships waiting for the both of you I'm sure Harry-kun can join the athletes." Tamaki stated, though he did question Harry's physic after all Harry had a rather feminine body. Keiko was thinking along the same lines.

'Well if they had Quiditch I'm sure he'd join…'

"Yes but the uniforms-"

"We gave Haruhi's hers so we can give some to you two!" Honey stated cheerfully. Keiko sighed.

"That's not what I meant the uniform is more of a problem to me." At this everyone looked at her confused, she continued. "It's horrible." If it was anyone but the Host Club, them falling out of their chairs would have been a bit much, but because it was them it was a funny reaction.

"What do you mean horrible?" Tamaki asked carefully. Keiko raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"It's yellow, and a princess style dress…I mean really who designed and decided that should be the girl's uniform? How can anyone study in that?" She doubted the girls of Ouran focused on studying when they had guys like the Host Club.

It was silent for a moment. Hikaru decided to speak up.

"Well you don't really have to wear the uniform. Haruhi didn't the first week, you just have to make it look like a school uniform-" Hikaru was interrupted by two figures approaching. The group turned and the boys froze. There in front of them were none other than Suoh Yuzuru and Otori Yoshio. The two regarded Keiko who met their gaze lazily, she was already use to seeing princesses and priestess so that was the main reason why she wasn't so intimidated with rich people anymore.

"Your Namikaze Keiko correct?" Yuzuru asked with a smile. Keiko gave a nod, this was getting more awkward.

"Well I couldn't help but overhear that the uniform is one of the main reason why your not attending. While I agree with you in some of it I think it's still a rather silly idea…but since we are going to have more scholarship students this year and not all of them can afford the uniform I've created a new one for scholars. So how about it? Are you willing to join Ouran Academy?" By now Yuzuru had grabbed her hands and had made her uncomfortable.

"Is it a dress?" She asked hesitantly.

"You can wear whatever you like it's just a jacket with the crest." He replied.

"Er…well…I guess I can't refuse?" She stated.

"Perfect! I'll get yours and Harry-kuns papers ready for next week!" With that Yuzuru was off. Keiko watch the weird man walk off before looking up at Yoshio's intense stare. She was about to say something but he excused himself and left.

"er…well…" The waiter came back with the food and served everyone.

"Other scholarship students?" Hikaru asked finally breaking the tense silence. Keiko kept staring down at her food chewing thoughtfully on a piece of beef.

"I don't know…" Tamaki answered thinking about what his father said, well his plan was ruined by the appearance of the two but the outcome was good, Keiko and Harry were joining Ouran. The rest of the evening was spent in mindless conversation and getting to know Keiko a bit more and vice versa.

"Your quite artistic aren't you?! I mean you play instruments, dance and draw that's pretty amazing!" Kaoru complimented. Keiko laughed lightly. The other members noticed something crucial, Kaoru may have a crush on Keiko. They each took it differently, Honey and Mori though it nice that the youngest twin was moving and growing up and out of their small world, Tamaki looked a bit hesitant while Kyouya looked annoyed. Hikaru was confused. After all this was his younger twin brother that was paying more attention to a stranger than him! He couldn't help but feel a bit of resent and jealousy towards Keiko but deep down he was sort of happy for his brother. For now he would have to wait and see how far these feelings lay and if they were going to be a problem.

"Thanks for lunch…I guess I'll see you next week?" Keiko stated bowing to them in front of Haruhi's apartment.

"The pleasure was ours." Kyouya stated. He'd been acting a bit differently since the appearance of his father but only those who knew him well noticed the difference.

The host club said their goodbyes and left. Keiko sighed and marched up the stairs towards the door. How was she going to explain it to Haruhi that she and Harry were going to attend Ouran with her? Will Harry be mad that she made a decision for him without his consent? No, Harry stated that he would have liked to attend but was still a bit doubtful. Finally inserting the key she turned the door knob and entered the magically enlarged apartment.

"Welcome home!" Haruhi and Harry stated. Haruhi got up and walked over to the stove ready to prepare Keiko's meal.  
"Don't worry Haruhi I…um…already ate…" Haruhi turned.

"Ate out again?" Harry asked. Keiko sighed and proceeded to tell them what had happen when she finished she closed her eyes ready for the lecture from Haruhi, it never came.

"Well it can't be helped if the chairman asked you to join…" Haruhi sighed. "But I'm curious about the other scholarship students…" She continued.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Harry stated.

The week flew by fast, Harry and Keiko were busy filling out papers the chairman himself brought over as well as shopping. Harry, with the help of Haruhi who was more aware of the magical world in Japan had found the equivalent of Diagon Alley and had transferred and exchanged some money and he and Keiko went shopping for some clothes they would be able to wear under the jacket that was their uniform.

When they had seen the jacket they had wondered if it was the chairman's idea to make them feel…different. The jacket was a pure white, something which the three thought would be difficult to keep clean, with the school crest on the left side. It was made of great material and it was easy to move in so they didn't bother arguing against wearing it.

Finally Monday came and the three were getting ready, Haruhi in the usual light blue male uniform while Harry put on faded jeans, he was not going to wear slacks at the moment, and an emerald green button up shirt. Keiko convinced a rather persistent Ranka to let her wear some jeans the first week of school though the jeans were tight revealing her desirable curves, along with an orange female polo shirt she opted out of the usual brown boots for some comfortable converse.

Haruhi eyed her cousins with envy, they at least got to be comfortable at a rich school…then again they didn't have nothing to worry about. The three got some looks on the train to school and even more when they actually arrived.

"Um the main office is down that hall to your left then you're right. I have to get to class so see you guys later okay?" Harry and Keiko nodded and watched her run off.

"She can't handle everyone's stares can she?" Keiko asked amused. Harry lightly laughed, receiving some blushes and whispers of 'kawaii' from nearby girls.

"I guess. Come on!" With that the two quickly made their way to the office.

Yuzuru was calmly waiting for the last two of the scholarship students having already talked to the three in front of him. The doors open and in walked a blonde haired girl and raven haired boy.

"Ah it's great to see you two! Please come in and sit down Harry-kun, Keiko-chan." When the first name escaped his lips the three students already sitting down instantly turned in their seats to stare at the boy. Harry's eyes widen at who was in front of him.

"Neville? Luna? Malfoy?!" Neville and Luna smiled at him while Draco smirked.

"Well I'm glad to see you already know each other. Now I don't have much to say I just needed to give you your schedules. I'm sure Haruhi-kun talked to you about the school enough for you to get around or would you want me to call a student to get to show you?" Harry was still speechless so Keiko answered.

"No, it's fine."With that she ushered everyone out. Once they were alone in the hall he finally snapped.

"What are you guys doing here? What the hell are _you _of all people doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked glaring at the blond who simply smirked.

"Well daddy thought it was a bit dangerous to return to school, after you said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned he took me out of Hogwarts. He was debating on whether or not to transfer me to another magical school when in the end he decided on a muggle school. Japan is the far from London so here I am." Luna explained all in one breath, Keiko was impressed.

"Grams kind of thought you wouldn't come back to Hogwarts after what the Daily Prophet published the first week after the Triwizard Tournament. She said she wouldn't if someone told her all of those things. She then said that I shouldn't go to a hypocritical school so she took me out. She bumped into Luna's dad and agreed on sending me with Luna here."

"So your living together?" Keiko asked bluntly causing Neville to blush.

"Oh no! We live in the same apartment complex though!" He quickly defended. The group turned to the silent Malfoy.

"Why do I have to explain anything to you lot?" He finally asked.

"Well the fact that you're in a _muggle_ school pretty much makes it our business." Harry countered. Malfoy simply smirked before walking off.

"Hey!" Keiko called rushing to catch up with him forcing the other three to follow. Keiko made a mental map of what Haruhi had explained and was able to show the four to Haruhi's class.

"Well…see you later Harry. Good luck guys!" With that she went off to her class.

"Everyone! Settle down we have some scholarship students joining us today! Please make them feel welcome. Come in!" The teacher called, the door opened and in walked the group of Hogwarts students.

Haruhi observed the three following her cousin, she could sense their aura and noted that they where wizards, (and witch!). The girl of the group had long pale blonde hair and wide grey blue eyes. She wore the white blazer over a pale blue sundress along with white flipflops. The other blond boy had a scowl on his face he wore the white blazer over a black dress shirt and black slacks. The final boy was somewhat chubby around the face but otherwise had the healthy body of a fifteen year old boy. He wore the white blazer over a light brown vest and white dress shirt along with black slacks.

"Please introduce yourselves." The teacher instructed. Harry took a step forward.

"Hi everyone. My name's Potter Harry."

"Lovegood Luna." The girl, Luna, had a dreamy way of talking but for some strange reason she reminded Haruhi of a doll.

"Longbottom Neville.." Neville was a shy boy, Haruhi noted.

"Malfoy Draco." Arrogant, that was the perfect word to describe him. Then it finally hit her.

'There are six wizards in Ouran! There's no way we'll be able to keep this a secret!' She entered panic mode.

Keiko walked down the halls her hands in her hair tying it back slightly by an orange ribbon. Finally in front of her class door it hit her about the number of wizards. 'How can I have not notice their auras! Damn what are we going to do!?' One thing was for sure, Ouran was never going to be the same after that day.

**FINALLY! Okay the reason I said that was not because I was getting bored of the chapter. I actually worked on this beginning of August but I stopped when I came to the uniform thing. Why doesn't Harry just buy the uniform, yes he's rich if he transfers wizard money to yen but really we know that Harry doesn't really use a lot of his inheritance, he'll slowly do so when he becomes better friends with rich kids anyways I couldn't really find a solution to the girl uniform and the only way Keiko would wear it was if someone forced her by blackmail. So in the end after asking a total of fifteen people one replied and said just design one. Well the best I could come up with was another blazer….also the reason why Yuzuru and Yoshio were acting weird, Yuzuru more than Yoshio….well keep an eye on them! Anyways what Yuzuru did in the restaurant was make Keiko's reason for not attending Ouran seem childish (which basically was) and then give in to her desires a little bit thus forcing her into a corner to accept. Okay this was actually how I was going to introduce the HP characters so if you want someone else who's not here tell me and probably send a way of how to introduce them cause I may not think of something. As for the Naruto people it'll be a while before they start appearing.**

**You can still vote on the polls!**

**Next chapter! **

**Introduction of the female Hosts!**

"What do you mean Haruhi-kun is a girl!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I know that a lot of people are going to kill me when I say this. Look your already giving me the evil glare *nervously grins*. Well seeing as how my first year of college has got me…on overload and high on stress…I haven't really got the time to update any of my stories. I took up this account from a friend because I wanted a hobby that would help be feel stress free and its fun writing stories about my favorite anime. However I woke up and realized that I'm not going to dedicate my life to writing, I'm just not cut out to be the next JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer. So I'm quitting fanfiction.

I know many of you are saying how stupid I am, etc. Or that I can still do this as a hobby, but well in this era with the way things are going I have to organize my life and stick to an agenda. Who knows maybe when I graduate and actually have a good paying job I'll return to this but until then I have to focus on studying.

Your all free to take any of my ideas!

Sorry that this isn't the news most of you where waiting for. However there is still a small chance that I can continue ONE story. So if you aren't pissed off at me and still want to read a story of mine then vote!

My deepest apologies to everyone.

Ninja De Muerte


	6. This story has been Adopted!

OKAY! So I will not be continuing Magical Family anymore…It has been adopted by *drum roll*

sapphire11224

Now to all of you Magical Family fans out there IS a person continuing it…just not me…also my cousin is sort of going to do a similar story like this later…when? I have no clue. She currently has me like this _...


End file.
